


Anna I said ENOUGH >:(

by evapohtwo0



Series: Avatar: The Son of Garmadon [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: avatar AU, no pain no gain, only angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evapohtwo0/pseuds/evapohtwo0
Summary: It’s something so little-- like the way his foot moves a little to the side when he walks past her, as if he wants to turn around and say something to her.She feels it in the ground.The hesitation in his heart, the twitch his finger makes, the way his breathing hitches ever so slightly.It’s all there.There’s something always pushing him back to wanting to be by Lloyd’s side.So what’s stopping him?
Relationships: Kai/Angst, Skylor/her big sexc brain
Series: Avatar: The Son of Garmadon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022896
Kudos: 5





	Anna I said ENOUGH >:(

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkgirl116butshe'soninsta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hawkgirl116butshe%27soninsta).



> look ik I have like 4 other fics to update but I've been so lazy so I just write drabbles of this avatar au I made with my friend Hawkgirl116 on insta that I was going to write a fic about in like August, but I also was lazy to even write the first chapter so here we are CRIES
> 
> also the title is just me remembering the tiktok of when Anna and Elsa are arguing in her ice castle oop

His footsteps have never echoed so boldly in the corridors passing.

Every step shook a Fire Nation soldier to the core, sending them shivers up the spine and having every hair on their body up. Simply his presence even made Skylor shudder. The energy around him within a few months changed completely; from determined to bitterness and fury for those opposing him. 

Specifically, the Avatar. 

More specifically, Lloyd Garmadon. 

The man rounded the corner, preparing mentally to meet with the Fire Lord. 

Stress, guilt, anger, betrayal, and regret has built this bitter teenage General into a growing fireball; the one who was right in front of Fire Lord Garmadon’s war meeting door. 

Skylor turned her head when she hears the door open, already being next to her father’s side at the table. She was brought in to discuss plans about attacking the Jade Kingdom, however, she hasn’t said a single word. Nods was all of the communication she has given during the few hours. 

It doesn’t seem like her father cared though. 

She didn’t need to know who was behind the door, because she already knew. 

She could feel his presence, his anger, his rage. His dense and impenetrable walls that have begun to quickly build around him ever since Lloyd’s disappearance were so loud to her ears. 

His walls screamed animosity, loathing, so many grudges against one single boy who was once his little brother. 

A question that was always running her mind constantly was  _ why _ did Kai hate Lloyd so much? Lloyd was pretty much Kai’s sibling, someone who Kai had been friends with for so long that their bond was so strong. 

However, when Skylor looks over at Kai’s thick walls that he built up so quickly, she almost second guesses herself. 

His walls were impenetrable. 

Not even the sibling bond the boy used to have with Lloyd would get through that barrier. 

She can keep trying to, but inside, Skylor knows she won’t be able to do it. She won’t be able to get through to Kai and give him some sense and logic.

His mind is too wrapped up in the dark fog of his own demons that whisper everything to him. 

His insecurities, his mistakes, his family. 

That fog created by Garmadon-- who mind you, is just as toxic as her father if not worse-- will never be able to be blown away by Lloyd’s energy. Not even Kai’s long lost little sister won’t be able to. 

No one will. 

So Skylor sits here with her head foggy from Kai’s presence, because all she wants right now is the Kai she knew. 

This wasn’t the Kai she became friends with. 

The Kai in front of her is someone full of a want to get the Avatar and kill him. 

… But everytime they pass in the hallway, Skylor senses something in him. 

She was really the only person Kai turned to when he was done with the act of being Garmadon’s Fire General, tired and heavy-hearted. So she knows his moves and their meaning, whether Kai knows he does or it not.

It’s something so little-- like the way his foot moves a little to the side when he walks past her, as if he wants to turn around and say something to her. 

She feels it in the ground. 

The hesitation in his heart, the twitch his finger makes, the way his breathing hitches ever so slightly. 

It’s all there.

There’s something always pushing him back to wanting to be by Lloyd’s side. 

_ So what’s stopping him? _

It doesn’t make sense to Skylor. Kai’s ability to be able to sneak out of here and make it out with or without her would be easy-- in fact, Skylor encourages it. She too wants to get out of here, but her father… 

Kai doesn’t have that burden as of anymore. 

But the burden of having the Fire Lord’s eyes on you constantly on your shoulders…

Skylor thinks she knows why Kai can’t leave the Fire Nation just like that. It’d take more than just her, or Lloyd, or anyone. It’d take all of Kai’s morals, loyalty, and his entire will to make him leave Garmadon’s side. Kai would have to sacrifice himself to leave Garmadon. 

But something about that eases Skylor. If she was in Kai’s position, she would’ve left sooner. 

Why be on someone’s side when all they do is torment you, shame you, and mortify you? 

Something inside of her begins to fear the answer to her question.

There had to be this twisted, awful answer to her question. 

Skylor doesn’t think she has the guts to ask Kai and see the way his baggy eyes look at her with an answer she won’t be able to comprehend. 

_ What was holding Kai back?  _

**Author's Note:**

> bruh I just realized how much this sounds like a green flame fic 
> 
> but it's not JADSFSDJL it's just that Lloyd is very important to Kai and vise versa ok
> 
> just saying this au  
> ;)  
> lavashipping ensues ok  
> and jaya (is there another name for this ship because why is jaya the most blandest ship name I want FLAVOR to their ship name wtf) 
> 
> and pixane (SAME FOR THIS ONE IS THERE ANOTHER NAME THAT I DONT KNOW OF, I NEED THE FLAVOR!!!) 
> 
> ok that's all
> 
> oh and lumi but not really bc uh :'D yeah (BUT THIS ONE TOO OMG WHY ARE ALL THE STRAIGHT SHIP NAMES SO BLAND IM GOING TO CRY I JUST NOW REALIZED THIS)


End file.
